


После тяжелой смены

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: После нелегкой смены Спок находит Кирка на обзорной палубе.





	

      После набора кодовой последовательности двери обзорной палубы открылись практически бесшумно. Приглушенный свет мягко очерчивал одинокую фигуру землянина, вглядывающегося в космическое пространство. Его правая ладонь покоилась на сверхпрочном пластике кристальной прозрачности, наверняка оставляя отпечатки на гладкой поверхности. Напряженные мышцы плеч и спины, сжатая в кулак левая рука, да и вся поза капитана ясно указывали на то, что Спок верно интерпретировал увиденные ранее на мостике признаки. Заблокированная ото всех, кроме старшего помощника и капитана, дверь, впрочем, была не менее явным указанием. Медленно, но не пытаясь скрыть свое присутствие, вулканец приблизился к Кирку, остановившись в шаге от своего командующего офицера, но тот никак не среагировал, застыв бессловесным изваянием.  
  
      Спок осторожно положил ладонь на жесткое от напряженных мышц плечо землянина. Несколькими сантиметрами левее находилась точка, используемая при вулканском нервном захвате, но сейчас целью Спока была вовсе не она. Нападений в этот день и так было предостаточно. Как и жертв.  
  
      Двадцать три погибших при клингонской атаке члена экипажа. Сорок два раненых. Кирк сумел в кратчайшие сроки разработать и реализовать сложный план по выведению Энтерпрайз с линии огня, хотя вероятность данного события равнялась лишь восьми целым пяти сотым процента, но работавшим в седьмом отсеке инженерам искусный план уже не помог. Потери на флоте неизбежны, но от этого не менее тягостны, особенно для не привыкших постоянно контролировать свои эмоции землян. Особенно для того из них, кто нес, несет и будет продолжать нести ответственность за каждого члена экипажа. Любого ранга. Любого пола. Любой расы.  
  
      Тепло инопланетно-горячего тела знакомо согревало ладонь Спока, и тот успокаивающе огладил плечо и предплечье Джима. Не капитана Кирка, всегда уверенного в себе, своей команде и своих решениях. Джима. Потратившего совсем недавно несколько часов на запись сообщений для родственников погибших и определенно эмоционально вымотанного.  
  
      В нарушаемой лишь звуками дыхания и шорохом форменной одежды тишине вулканец позволил себе дотронуться до Джима теперь уже обеими руками. Время для слов прошло. Сразу после того, как Энтерпрайз покинула опасную территорию, капитан и первый офицер уже успели обсудить произошедшее. Спок подтвердил, что выбранная стратегия являлась оптимальной, так как при альтернативном развитии событий жертв среди членов экипажа было бы гораздо больше. Проведенный им анализ ясно показывал, что Кирк в чрезвычайной ситуации действовал практически идеально и поводов для недовольства капитаном своими действиями не должно было быть. Но это не сняло полностью груз с плеч Джима. Сухая вулканская логика не способна была справиться с земными эмоциями.  
  
      И теперь Спок обеими руками бережно касался медленно опустившего ладонь с видового иллюминатора Джима, пытаясь хоть немного умерить охватившее того напряжение. В отражении вулканец поймал взгляд, сфокусированный не на космических объектах, а на нем самом. Слабая благодарная улыбка мимолетно проявилась на губах землянина, а затем он прикрыл глаза, подаваясь назад, прижимаясь к Споку. И вулканец заключил Джима в кольцо своих рук, обнимая сильного человека, который позволил увидеть свою слабость тому, кому доверял безоговорочно.  
  
      Отношения с Джеймсом Кирком были для Спока новым чувственным опытом. Близкий и бесконечно верный друг, брат не по крови, но по духу, искренний и страстный любовник, Джим стал всем для вулканца, затмив прошлое и внушая нелогичную веру в светлое будущее. Но сейчас, когда ему самому требовалась помощь, он в своей уязвимости открывался больше, чем когда бы то ни было. И Спок всеми силами старался утихомирить бушующие в разуме партнера боль и скорбь, нехитрой лаской изгоняя демонов, терзающих его землянина. Судя по расслабившимся мышцам и медленно, но верно возвращающемуся в норму эмоциональному фону Джима, небезуспешно.  
  
      Когда в следующий раз после тяжелой смены капитан вновь отправится на обзорную палубу, оставив возможность входа только для своего старпома, то в одиночестве он оттуда уже не уйдет. И пусть жизнь преподносит не только приятные сюрпризы, Спок всегда будет рядом с Джимом. Стоя за правым плечом во время высадок на неизведанные планеты, докладывая обстановку с научной станции, засыпая под мерное дыхание землянина в ставшей общей постели или же безмолвно разделяя скорбь после тяжелых событий. Потому что иначе уже не сможет.  
  
Fin. 

21.12.2016

 


End file.
